1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server that transmits electronic data to an output terminal, a data output system that includes the server and output terminals, a data output method for outputting electronic data to an output terminal, and an output terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
An increasing number of companies are introducing a free-space office in which each staff member does not have his/her own seat and is allowed to freely sit in any empty seat to work thereat. In the free-space office, however, when a staff member wants to communicate with another staff member, he/she has to find where another staff member stays, because staff members do not have his/her own seats. A possible way to solve this problem is, for example, introduction of a system that uses an IC tag for obtaining information about where a person is, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-323490.
The system disclosed in the above-mentioned publication is adopted for example in a hospital in order to always know where a patient is. Each patient carries an IC tag which emits an identification code at predetermined intervals, and IC tag readers disposed at various places receive the identification code, to thereby grasp where each patient is.